Sweater Weather
by theladylillian
Summary: Fluff prompt: You look really cute in that sweater. Ludus x Holly I've never written fluff before, I hope you guys like it. Comment if you want more Harvest Moon/SOS fluff.


~~~~"You look really cute in that sweater."~~~~

It's cold. Really cold. My teeth chatter as a frigid wind bites through my jacket, making me shiver. Iluka had warned me today was going to be unbearably cold, but I didn't think it would be this awful. But I don't complain; I just grit my teeth and continue with my work.

Snow lingers above as I finish grooming Misty, my prized jersey cow. I blow into my hands, numb from gripping the brush, and silently wish for warmer days. "Atta girl…" I coo at Misty. "It's just too cold today, huh?" I run my fingers down her soft back, relishing in the warmth I managed to absorb. Shuffling over to her feeding station, I say "You shouldn't have to stay out here, girl. I wish I could bring you inside where it's nice and warm." I portion out her food for the day. "But you wouldn't even fit through the door." Misty snorts in reply, slightly spraying me and I giggle. "Least I can do is bring you some goodies. You eat your breakfast and I will be right back with your favorite treats."

After leading Misty over to her feeding station, I tighten my jacket around my chest and exit the barn, feeling the full force of the cold winter day. The wind whips my braids in all directions and stings my nose, which by now is certainly pink from the cold. Making my way to my farmhouse, I spot a figure at my front door. I break into a sprint—who could possibly be at my house with the weather like this. My boots kick up the dirty snow and I get a good glimpse at the person on my porch. The swirling blue locks are unmistakable.

"Ludus?" I holler over the wind. "Ludus!"

"Holly? Is that you?"

I pound up the steps to my house. "Ludus!" I reach his side. "Ludus are you crazy? It's freezing, what are you doing here?"

He gives me a sheepish look. "I was worried about you."

That dummy. He came to check on me in a blizzard, and in his traditional Lulukoko clothing no less. There's more skin exposed than covered up. I sigh "Well don't just stand there, come inside." I open the creaky door and let him inside.

"You should get that fixed, yeah?" he says. I look at him. "The door," he points, "you should get that fixed."

"Ludus." I take his hands. They're cold to the touch. "I don't care about the door right now. What were you thinking? You could catch pneumonia out there."

In response, he runs his calloused thumb over my knuckles. "I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you in this blizzard, Hol. I needed to see you." I give him a sad smile. "In your summer clothes?" He laughs, "I guess that was kind of stupid of me, huh. I'm so cold!"

I let go of his hands and make my way to the closet. "What am I going to do with you?" Ludus smirks and sits on my bed, pulling my duvet over his crisscrossed legs. "I dunno, Hol, what are you going to do?"

"Well first," I snatch my oversized sweater from its hanger in the closet and throw it at him, playfully letting it hit his face, "I'm going to warm you up." I start towards the kitchen. "What kind of tea?" Ludus pulls the sweater over his head and grins. "Mint, please."

As I filled the kettle up with water, I heard Ludus pad his way over to me. I look over my shoulder and watch him approach. "What is it?" He says nothing and silently wraps his arms around my waist, settling his jaw in the crook of my shoulder. "You're just so beautiful." I place the kettle on the granite counter and reach my hand back to tangle in his hair. "From the moment I saw you," he continues, "I wanted to make you mine."

"Ludus," I breathe. He spins me around and presses a kiss to my forehead. Although he was still shivering, I could feel the warmth radiating from his cheeks. I trace my finger along the knit pattern of his borrowed sweater. "You know," I giggle, "you look really cute in that sweater." I link my wrists around his neck and gaze up at him, wondering if he could hear my frantic heartbeat. I stand up on my toes and kiss his cheek, but before I could pull away, his lips found mine. They were warm and slightly chapped, and they tasted of salt from the ocean. Warmth blossomed in my chest, sparks igniting as our lips moved together. My hands moved up to web themselves in Ludus's thick hair as his grip on my waist tightened. Gently, I used my teeth to tug at his bottom lip. Our kiss was electric, and finally after several minutes, Ludus pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. Both of us were breathing heavily. I brought my fingers down to trace the sweater's pattern again. Ludus swallowed thickly and brought his hands to mine. "So, Ludus," I whisper breathily. "Have you warmed up yet?"


End file.
